Samurai
.]] Samurai (侍; plural meaning for "samurai"), are the military power, and term used throughout the many worlds, and beyond. They are individuals who trains in the combat arts of the sword and martial arts. Their military power is similar to ninjas, though not nearly as widespread. In Gaara Hiden of the Naruto series, samurai and ninja are noted to have first diverged in how they received the teachings of ninshū: samurai were more spiritual and idealistic, while ninja focused on using their chakra to keep people's bonds alive. Only the Land of Iron continues to use samurai, with all other countries having since opted to use ninja. "Cast away from our land, we are rebuilding. Our hearts are strong, our devotion: absolute, and our skill is beyond question. We will be remembered." :—About Samurai. Description Samurai usually wears a samurai gi, with traditional clothing and armor. This attire consists of legwarmers, pale-lilac samurai pants and woven robes. Another layer of a random colored robe is worn over and tied around his waist. The layer of clothing has an opposite as its inverted color. they also wears chest-plate guards and presumably something of the similar sort for his arms, which is finished off by a thick, plated shoulder-guard. Samurai usually wields as two katana swords, mostly in the form of Daisho swords, of which are bundled up over their left or right hip. The Samurai in army or military force wears heavy, segmented plate armor that covers the shoulders, chest, stomach and lower back (anime only), upper back, lower sides, and thighs. They also wear gauntlets, shin guards, and helmets; senior officers adorn their helmets with horns. The face masks they wear have built-in radios and double as respirators to combat poison regularly used by ninja. The military Samurai wield as many as four katana swords, or scabbards of which are mounted directly onto their faulds. Classifications There are three Classifications for Samurai: * Rogue Samurai (浪人, Rōnin): In the Naruto anime, the Land of This consisted of former samurai, what Tatewaki calls a rogue samurai. Abilities The Third Tsuchikage claims that any ninja would be foolish to challenge the samurai of the Land of Iron. All samurai are practiced sword users, into which they channel their chakra. This allows them to extend the reach of their swords, alter the shape to appear as other weapons, and launch the chakra across distances as crescents of energy. Samurai are typically taught Iaidō (居合道) to increase the speed at which they draw and sheath their swords, allowing them to attack before opposing ninja can perform the hand seals required to use ninjutsu. Physical Prowess Tools List of Samurai Supporting Heroes Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Non-canon/Other featured characters Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Other Media Accuracy of terms Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Samurai Wikipedia — Wikipedia article on samurai. * Samurai Narutopedia * Samurai Military Wiki * Samurai For Honor Wiki Notes & Trivia * Earlier in the series, Gatō had two samurai bodyguards, Zōri and Waraji, in his employ. Whether they were originally from the Land of Iron, or were taught by another organisation, is unknown. * In Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, Sandayū Asama led a group of 50 samurai to attack Dotō Kazahana. * Samurai traditionally use katana, but the standard-issue sword wielded by the samurai of the Land of Iron in the Naruto series seem to be closer in size and appearance to wakizashi. * Kusarigama are seen in the samurai's armory in the Land of Iron, despite the fact that Kusarigama are traditionally of ninja origin. * In Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness, it is mentioned that the Land of Silence is a formerly samurai-led country on a distant continent that was taken over by a shinobi named Gengo before he was defeated by forces from Konoha and Sunagakure. Category:Samurai